Away and Back with You
by SoundSparrow
Summary: Zim is leaving, but Dib doesn't want the idea Warning: shounen-ai


**Away and Back With you**

**By SoundSparrow**

* * *

**Background Song: Echo by Trapped**

As I close my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by, there is no time to waste asking why, I'm not away with you, by my side, I'm not away with you by my side… Zim… I could've taken my whole life for granted… on that moment I dropped it all off like it was nothing.

It was another Earth day for us, but for Zim, it w as not. There I was, thinking of a plan to expose Zim again, to tell the people he's an alien, to see his reaction and of course, to get closer to him. All I wanted is for someone to understand I'm telling the truth. No one ever believed me, they think I'm crazy but I'm definitely not I don't believe I'm crazy, but I'm crazy…for Zim.

So maybe I am, but…oh well… "Dib! Are you paying attention?" Ms. Bitters asked for the fifth time. "Uh… oh…" that was the only thing I could say, and I looked at Zim, he's serious, very serious about something, then, he looked back, I almost blushed, then I turned to Ms. Bitters. I am now fifteen but she's still our moderator, no offense. The school bell rang, time to go home, maybe I should push Zim's back or slap his green head or, or tell him that…

"Dib let's go home" that was Gaz by the door. I went home with Gaz … but I left the house again and ran like there was going to happen I don't even know what. _Curse you long road! _I felt something strong… Zim, he's going to do something. I arrived at his door, opened it and searched for him. He's going to do something, not to annihilate Earth, nothing bad for human race, but for me! I soon arrived at his base and he saw me…

"Zim!" I yelled.

"So, I guess we must end this human. I am going to the sun… to die" he said with confidence.

"Your tricks won't work! You're just saying that so I'll leave you to do something outside Earth and harm it!" I hid my feelings _Please Zim, don't do this!_

Background Song: Only One by Yellowcard

"Even if you expose me…I'd die, you can put a camera and take pictures of me but I'll die, exclaim your victory for humans, I don't care, even for myself. Farewell…human" the robot went into Zim's ship and he did also, he flew away into space without even letting my self tell him how much I felt for him, he's the only one who believed me. Everytime I say he's an alien, he'd accept that, yet deny. "ZIIIIM!!" I screamed. I cried. I let it all out, _no, fuck you life! I hate my life! Fine! Go! No! Stop! Oh, I don't know! _I collapsed.

**-No Music-**

The next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital bed, the doctor told me I was found lying at a vacant lot where the rain poured on me. "Someone wants to send you this letter" the doctor said handing me a piece of paper. "The mailman said this letter must be sent to you yesterday but he failed because of errors in the schedule" the doctor added. I opened the letter. It's Zim's handwriting!

_Dib,_

_I would like to tell you that I'll die tomorrow, this is what you want right? To let the world free from an invader who wants to annihilate your planet. I just want you to be happy, to let them know you're not out of your mind. I'm doing this for you, to end it all…_

_Zim_

**Background Song: A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

You're crazy Zim! I'll go fid you, anywhere you are. I went out of the hospital and went to our house. _Curse you again long road!_ I arrived at the house. Gaz was at the front door. "Where have you been 5 long hours ago? To confess to Zim? Listen Dib, if you really love him, go and find him and risk your life. He won't do something crazy just for humans, did he care for a human like me? No! He cared for YOU, DIB, YOU!"

"What the?" because I know Gaz would never ever say something like this.

"GO!" she pushed me.

I don't know but I went into my ship and went to space.

"You can do this bro" I heard her say. I am determined to find Zim and after hours of struggling with controls, I spotted Zim's ship going closer to the Sun. I flew near him… and here goes nothing!

I went out of the ship and crashed into Zim's ship. I heard a happy screech from the robot. I landed on top of Zim. I raised my head as our eyes met. "You jerk!" I said.

"What's a human doing here?" he asked.

"Okay, okay, I'll spit it out" I said, ready or not… here I go

"Well, Dib, I'll spit it out first!" he argued.

"I don't want an alien say it! I will! I…" Zim kissed me on the LIPS! And we fell down, we're closer to the sun, we hugged each other.

**Background Song: Till they Take my Heart Away**

What's gonna happen? I don't know! I closed my eyes, let the whole thing pass me by, I heard the robot screech, Zim won't let go, he's asleep, kissing me, he's cute, he rocks! I'll sleep with him… till they take my heart away…

I woke up on my bed, Gaz was at my side.

"You rock, but your move sucks! He could've done something like, you know, anyway, that was good" Gaz walked away. It's over now.

Zim! What if?

I stood up to go down the living room. At the stairs I saw the… robot? Anyway, it clinged around my leg as I continue to the living room…

And I saw him… Zim! He was disguised, and I walked up to him.

"Zim I"

"I know" he interrupted.

Gaz left the living room holding the robot by its hand.

"Uhh… I love you Zim" I said it! I did! I did!

"Yeah… me too. See you in skool tomorrow, Dib" but before he left he kissed me, I guess, I guess, Oh man!

"WOOHOO!!" I screamed and jumped for joy.

"Your voice is stupid!" Gaz yelled from the kitchen.

As I write this on my diary, this is marked as the best day ever!

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: From my 2004 files. This is the only serious shounen-ai. The OOC-ness, the flames… it's okay… this piece survived some time and space.


End file.
